


Pillow Talk

by katelusive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Window Sex, unbearable fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelusive/pseuds/katelusive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Talk to me,” Zayn breathes into Liam's mouth.  “I wanna hear your voice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“Oh god, Zayn!” says Liam, startling Zayn out of almost-sleep. “Guess what’s in the papers now!” At the foot of the bed, Harley lifts his head with an alarmed little whiny-growl.

“Whazza,” Zayn mumbles, nuzzling his face into Liam’s side.  He’d been dreaming of tortoises, slow little tortoises with plastic hats all in a line. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” says Liam, eagerly shoving the phone at Zayn's face.  

Zayn squints at it with disapproval.  "What am I looking at?"

“They’ve found a new dinosaur.” 

“A new what?” Zayn sits up in bed and reaches for his water on the bedside table.  

“Dinosaur,” explains Liam patiently. “Big scary lizard monsters. Prehistoric animals. They were around for quite awhile before we came along.”  

“I know what dinosaurs are, Leeyum.” 

“It’s called a spine-oh-saurus,” Liam pronounces painstakingly.  “They found it in Morocco.  Wow, how cool is that?”

“This is what you wake me up for?” 

“I thought you would want to know!” 

“Freaked me out with your shouting, Lee,” says Zayn. “I should’ve known it was something nerdy.”  

“You’re one to talk!  You yelled so loudly about that Superman trailer, I thought you were dying!”

“That was different.”   

“Aw, I’m sorry,” says Liam.  “Didn’t mean to frighten you, princess.  But dinosaurs are important.”  He kisses Zayn’s head.  

“I didn’t know what you were reading, I thought it was something about—you know,” Zayn says.  “Bullshit about us.” 

“Well, that’s on here too,” Liam admits. “Just not as cool as the dino.” 

“What’s happening now?” 

“Um,” says Liam, scrolling down on his phone. “I don’t remember. Harry’s going to quit the band. Louis has eight new girlfriends. Fun stuff.”  

“Extra fun,” says Zayn sarcastically. 

“It’s bloody gross.  It’s like the closer we get to the end, the more we have to put up with.”

“Do you ever miss how it used to be?” asks Zayn, scanning his eyes over the tiled ceiling.  If he lets his eyes unfocus, he can see all kinds of little pictures in the dots. Falcons, kites, strange yawning faces. 

“Hm?” 

“You know, the way things were when we just started out. Before everything went nuts.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.  Things were simpler for sure.”

“I just miss it sometimes, y’know? Sometimes I don’t even feel like a real person.”  Liam wraps him into a one-armed cuddle and gives him a smooch on the cheek.  

“We’ll get back there, Zaynie,” he says. “It’s not forever. We’re young and strong! Make our fortunes and haul it all out to the country.  Live off the land like real men.”

“You can live off the land,” says Zayn. “I’ll be ordering in every night.” 

“Not on my watch.  There’s no takeaway for miles.  Just you, me and the great outdoors.” 

“Sounds quaint.  You’ll chop the firewood,” says Zayn.  “I’ll stay home and do the mending.”  

“You won’t,” says Liam, jokingly appalled. “You’re shite at mending. We’ll have to get a professional in. No, you’ll be on cooking duty, 24/7. I’ll be hungry when I come back from the forest.” 

“All chicken, all the time,” says Zayn. 

“Exactly.  Breakfast, lunch and dinner.  I can’t wait.” 

Zayn laughs and tilts his head up for a kiss. Liam presses his lips to Zayn’s, just resting there, still and comforting.  “I love you, Leeyum,” mumbles Zayn against his mouth.  

“Love you too, babe,” Liam says, smiling down at him. “I can’t wait until you’re back on tour with us.  I’m sure you’re sick of me saying it, but it was bloody awful without you.  And oh god, the way the boys tried to coddle me…” He shudders. “Every night.  Just surrounding me with their big sad eyes, trying to get me to play Braveheart drinking games.”  

“ _I_ can wait,” teases Zayn.  “Sleeping in is incredible. Have I ever told you how much I love sleeping in?”  

“You might’ve mentioned it, yeah.” 

“I’m just glad there's no stories about me, for the moment,” Zayn says.  He feels Liam tense up beside him.  

“Yeah,” says Liam tightly.  “God.  I wanted to – god. Even now, the way some people are treating this Louis thing, after what they said about you – it’s enough to pull your fuckin’ hair out.  Delete the entire internet.  Shut it all down.”  

“It’s alright, babe,” Zayn says, kissing Liam’s neck. He snakes an arm around his waist, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder.  “Gotta play the game.  Same as Louis, same as all of us.”  

“It’s a rotten fuckin game, though,” says Liam. “For you especially. It always has been. But you show em up every step of the way, Zaynie.  You’re amazing.”

Zayn’s cheeks feel hot.  Even now, he sometimes feels staggered by how much Liam loves him. “I must be alright, cause I’ve got you,” he says.  “I – I really love you, Lee.” 

“I love you too,” says Liam.  “I love you more every day.”  He meets Zayn’s gaze and holds it, trying to be serious until his eyes crinkle at the corners and he pulls Zayn in for a kiss.

“Your _fuckin_ eyes, man,” he says into Zayn’s mouth.  “Get me every time.  It’s not even fair anymore.”     

“It’s fair,” says Zayn, “You’ve had loads of practice, you should be improved by now.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to improve,” says Liam, grinning at Zayn happily. 

“Now you’re just being sappy,” says Zayn. “You’re just a big old sap, aren’t you.”

“Can’t deny it.”  Liam gives a little shrug.  “Can neither confirm nor deny.”  

“Bit embarrassing, really.” 

“Whaddaya want from me?” asks Liam in a horrendous American accent. 

“Stop doing that voice, first of all,” says Zayn, very aware of Liam’s warmth beside him.  "Might be able to think of something else as well. . ."

He runs his hand down Liam’s chest and stomach, tugging gently at the trail of hair that meanders down his lower abs. Liam makes a soft noise in the back of his throat.  

“You like that, Payno?”  Zayn licks his lips and presses them to Liam’s throat, shifting up a little for a better angle.  He snakes his tongue out and swirls it around Liam’s earlobe, fingers brushing Liam’s bare collarbone.  

“Ah, you’re turning me on,” says Liam, reaching for Zayn, running fingers over his cropped hair and down the back of his neck. “Gettin’ me all hot n bothered.” 

“That’s the idea,” Zayn mumbles against his skin, a little thrill in his chest when he feels Liam’s cock twitch under the blanket. Turning Liam on will never, ever get old.  Zayn thinks he could be ninety years old and still get light-headed at the thought of watching Liam fall to pieces against him.  

“Mmm, great idea,” mumbles Liam, grabbing Zayn’s wrist with his big hand and pulling it gently down towards his cock. Zayn jerks it away. 

“Don’t be pushy,” he admonishes. Liam pouts at him, blinking innocently.

“Aw, please?”  

Zayn pretends to consider it, ignoring his own erection rising under the covers through his shorts.  “What’s in it for me?” he asks.  Liam’s eyes light up.

“Anything,” he says instantly. “Whatever you want. Breakfast in bed.” 

“You already promised me that earlier tonight.” 

“Oh, um,” says Liam, “hm.  I guess I’m just naturally wonderful. Let’s see.  How about: a nice bee-jay.”  

“Deal,” says Zayn, and grips Liam’s cock under the blankets.  Liam’s breath hitches and he grins at Zayn.  

“You’re an easy sale,” says Liam. “I like that about you. Oh _god_ yeah, do it like—” 

“I know how you like it,” Zayn says, twisting his hand around the head of Liam’s cock as a reminder.  Liam moans appreciatively.  

“Mm, Zaynie, that’s good, babe.” 

“If I’m an easy sell, you’re even easier,” Zayn teases him, “all I’ve got to do is look at you cross-eyed and you’re melting all over the place.”  

“Can’t blame me, you’re fuckin’ fit,” mutters Liam, thrusting up into Zayn’s hand, gripping the collar of his shirt. He rolls onto his side, catching Zayn’s lips with his mouth and rolling them both down further onto the bed.  

“You’re wearing too many clothes. Get this off.” He yanks Zayn’s t-shirt over his head and brushes a hand down his chest, over his tattoos. Zayn bites his lip, reaching further down to cup Liam’s balls.  Liam presses a hard kiss to his cheekbone.  

“Wanna fuck you,” he breathes against Zayn’s face. Zayn’s heart gives a little leap. 

“Yeah,” he says, “okay.”    

Their mouths mesh together again and Zayn groans when Liam grabs his hip, hitching him closer.  Liam smells like faint cologne and laundry detergent. His cheeks are flushed pink, hair in a soft blonde thicket over his forehead.  

“Talk to me,” Zayn breathes, palming Liam’s cock. “I wanna hear your voice.” 

“Talk to you?” The words are so hot against his neck, Liam's fingers inching down his chest.  

“Please,” Zayn’s breath hitches as Liam thumbs his nipple.  

“What should I talk about?”  

“I don’t know, something sexy,” says Zayn. “Tell me how bad you wanted to fuck me before we got together.  Speaking of how things used to be.”  

“Oh god.  I spent so much time fantasizing about you, it wasn’t even funny,” Liam says, gripping Zayn with both hands, fingerpads soft-rough against his ribs. He dips another hard kiss against Zayn’s jaw.  “It was bad. I mean, I’ve probably told you a thousand times.” 

“You know I like to hear it though,” Zayn whispers, arching into Liam’s touch.  

“I thought about it a lot,” says Liam. 

“Me too,” says Zayn, nipping at the tender skin beneath Liam’s throat.  Liam wraps his arms around Zayn and hugs him close, nuzzling into his buzzed head, erection straining against Zayn’s thigh.  

“There was this one time,” says Liam, “we were sleeping in the bus, and you were – like, wanking I guess, I’m not sure, but you were making these little sounds – drove me crazy.  Drove me absolutely insane.  I wanted to jump out of bed and just ruin you.”  

“You didn’t have the balls,” says Zayn, giggly. 

“I didn’t,” Liam agrees.  “I didn’t know you’d be into it.”

“Oh, I would’ve.  Believe me.  Who do you think I was showing off for?”  

“Wait,” says Liam, gripping Zayn’s cock through his shorts.  “Wait a minute. You never told me that.” 

Zayn moans at Liam’s touch, trying to get closer, but Liam just holds him tight.  “Yeah,” he says, strained, “I wanted you to hear.  I was thinking about you.  I was hoping you could hear me.”  

“You dirty little man,” says Liam, astonished, grinning down at him.  “I can’t believe it. Thinking about me, hm?” 

“Absolutely.  Almost always, those days.”  

“What were you thinking about?” 

“Oh, I don’t remember,” says Zayn, but he’s smiling. He definitely remembers.

“You remember,” says Liam, slowly starting to stroke Zayn’s cock through the thin material.  “You’ve got a brilliant memory.  I know you remember.”  

“Take em off,” Zayn urges.  He pushes his hips up so Liam can slide the shorts down with one hand.  

“Only if you tell me,” says Liam, sliding his shorts down anyway.  Zayn kicks them off at the ankles.   

“But it’s embarrassing,” he says. He can’t help but smile at the look on Liam’s face though, so open and eager.  Like he literally can’t wait to hear what kind of depraved Liam-centric fantasies were going on in the mind of nineteen-year-old Zayn.  

Liam gets a firm hand on his bare cock, and Zayn gasps. “Don’t be embarrassed. How about this: you tell me, and I’ll tell you about a time that I – did the same thing.  Kind of.”  

“You used to wank off thinking about me?” 

“Um,” says Liam, averting his eyes from Zayn’s gaze, “maybe. Not currently relevant.”

“It’s very relevant, actually,” Zayn giggles. “Little walk down memory lane.” 

The laughter abruptly ceases when Liam twists his fingers around the middle of his cock, grasping it firmly. “Ohh fuck,” he stutters. Liam grins, gently pulling Zayn’s hand back onto his own cock from where it had been fisted in the sheet. 

“So tell me,” he says with a wicked smile. Zayn can’t resist wicked Liam. It’s just too cute. 

“Fine,” he says, as Liam starts up a maddeningly slow rhythm on his dick.  He tries to match it, to drive Liam as crazy as Liam’s driving him.  Liam bites his lip, cheeks flushing deeper red. He’s already panting a little, gorgeous lips parted and glistening.

“Well, it was right after – right when we left for Up All Night, and you were just – you were the world’s biggest tease, honestly, and I hated you, but I loved you so much.  You were just such a tease.  Remember when I kissed you?” 

“Which time?” asks Liam, and Zayn laughs. 

“In New York.  That was the day, I think, that you’re thinking of.  It was that night, after we kissed.”  

“Ohh yeah,” says Liam.  “On that random basketball court.  You acted like you were gonna hit me.”  

“You were sad about Danielle,” says Zayn, her name still a little noxious in his mouth, even after all this time. He swallows.  “You bullied me into playing ball, but you kept getting distracted and looking at your phone.”

“Well, get to the good bits, then,” says Liam, thrusting hard against Zayn. 

“Alright, alright, just providing some backstory.” 

“You’re not up for a literary award here, I’m just tryna get my rocks off,” says Liam, pushing insistently into Zayn’s hand. Zayn giggles. 

“We were the only ones sleeping on the bus,” he says. “I don’t remember where everyone else was. But it was just us. I wanted to get in your bunk with you, but I could never ask.” 

“I probably would’ve let you,” says Liam.

“Well, no shit, I know that now,” teases Zayn. “I was so pissed at you. You wouldn’t shut up about your goddamn open relationship, acting like you were so mature and open-minded.” He quickens his hand on Liam’s cock, reveling in the gasp it elicits.  

“I wanted to fuck you,” he says in a low tone. “I wanted you to fuck me, to be specific.  I thought about it all day.  We did a couple interviews, and you kept touching the back of my neck – driving me mad, Leeyum. Then of course, you kissed me back during basketball, and it was all over.” 

“I remember that night,” Liam says suddenly. “We were gonna watch something, but you went to bed halfway through.  I thought you were too tired.” 

“More like, I was gonna do something dumb,” says Zayn. “You kept trying to cuddle me. I was so hard for you, trying to focus on that stupid movie, it was like – it was torture.” 

“I’m sorry,” says Liam, not looking very sorry at all. 

“Don’t be,” says Zayn, working his hand up Liam’s cock slow-slow-slow.  Liam groans, low in his throat. 

“But when I heard you come to bed, finally, I couldn’t help it.  I’d already been – you know, servicing myself a bit.  But I really wanted to – I don’t know, turn you on.  Show you what you’re missing.” 

Liam swallows, hard.  “It worked,” he says.  “Tell me what you thought about.”  

“Your mouth,” says Zayn.  “Pushing you up against something and snogging you senseless. Kissing you on stage, undoing your shirt, sucking your cock.  Especially that. I thought about that a lot.” 

Liam moans, thrusting against Zayn’s hand, urging him to move faster.  Zayn ignores it, continuing the slow pace.  Liam grips his cock, hard, making him gasp.  “You thought about sucking me off onstage?”  

“Yeah, on that bloody couch,” Zayn whispers. “With everyone watching. Your hands in my hair, getting it all messy.  I wanted you to come on my face in HD on that big fuckin’ screen.” 

“Kinky, Zed,” says Liam, voice tight and strained. His cock is hot and heavy in Zayn’s hand. 

“It got even worse than that,” Zayn admits. “I wanted you bad, Liam. You know that. It was a long spring for me.” 

“Tell me,” Liam urges, eyes dark and hungry. 

“I wanted my cock in your mouth, like, constantly. That’s what I thought about the most. Well, that and you fucking me til I screamed.”  Liam bucks in his hand, but Zayn continues.  “That night, I remember, I had this whole fantasy – you’d open the curtains and see me jerking off, and kind of smile, and then you’d just wrap your fucking cocktease lips around me and start sucking.  I wanted to get my hand in your hair, nice and tight, pushing you down on it. I wanted to make you choke on it.” 

Liam moans, hand speeding up on Zayn’s dick. Zayn sucks in a breath. “Ah, that feels good,” he mutters. 

“More,” Liam urges, pressing a kiss against Zayn’s face. 

“You’d drive me crazy with your mouth, until I’m about to come.  Then you’d drag me out of bed and crowd me up against one of the bus windows, probably that big one by the table, you’d pull off my clothes and just fuck me until I’m crying your name. I wanted to feel your hands on me so bad, Lee.  And when I heard you moving around – I couldn’t help it.  I started moaning out loud, accidentally at first, but I – I wanted you to hear me.” 

“I heard you,” Liam swallows. “Did you know?”

“I hoped,” Zayn admits.  “I said your name when I was coming.” 

A pause, and Liam’s thrusting against Zayn, a low growl caught deep in his throat.  “I know,” he says finally.  “I thought I imagined it.”

“You didn’t,” says Zayn, biting his lip. 

“That’s fuckin’ hot,” says Liam. “You wanted me to fuck you against a window?” 

“Hell yeah,” says Zayn.  His cock twitches in Liam’s hand at the thought of it. Cold glass pressed against his chest and stomach, Liam’s hand tight on the back of his neck, Liam’s thick cock buried deep in his ass.  

“How about now?” asks Liam.  “Still want that?”  

“Oh god yes,” says Zayn.  “Do it to me, Leeyum.”  

“You’re too fucking hot,” says Liam, pulling away to rummage in the bedside table.  “Too hot. It’s not even fair to me.” 

Before Zayn realizes what’s going on, Liam’s running a slicked-up finger through his cheeks, teasing a little before slipping inside.  “Ahh,” says Zayn. “Fuck.  I think I’m still pretty loose from earlier. You can probably –“ 

“Nice,” says Liam, adding another finger. “Oh.  God, Zayn.” 

Zayn grinds down against Liam’s fingers, reaching up to catch his lips in a rough, biting kiss.  “It’s your turn,” he says.  “You promised to tell me a story too.”  

“Hmm,” says Liam, adding a third finger and making Zayn gasp as he grinds back down on Liam’s hand.  

“God, you really are just begging for it, aren’t you? Little slut,” Liam grins. Zayn grins too, tongue pressed behind his teeth.  It’s taken Liam several years to be comfortable with using that kind of language, and it always goes straight to Zayn’s dick.  

“Yep.  Always.” 

“Alright, come on then,” says Liam, hauling Zayn out of bed.   He walks him over to the floor length window that makes up one wall of their bedroom and opens the curtains.  Zayn looks out over the darkness, the tiny, faraway pinpricks of London light. Liam’s hand grips his hip gently, the other loosely wrapped around his wrist. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Liam warns, pulling him back a little. Liam’s cock feels huge nudging against Zayn’s entrance, and it can’t happen fast enough.  He urges Liam on, pushing back against him, moaning. Zayn will never get enough of this, as long as he lives.  He’ll never, ever get enough of Liam.  

“So,” says Liam, panting a little, with his cock halfway inside Zayn, “there was this time, probably that same tour, in some hotel – Cardiff, maybe – we were watching a film or something in my bed. We fell asleep all curled up together, and I woke up with just, like – fuck, the biggest hard-on of all time. Embarrassing, honestly. I woke up literally, like, grinding up against you.”  

“Ungh,” says Zayn, cheek pressed to the window, reaching one hand behind him to link fingers with Liam.  “That’s sexy.  I like that.” Liam grasps his shoulder with his other hand, holding him steady as he fucks into him, slow and maddeningly good. “And I didn’t wake up?”

“Of course not,” says Liam with a choked little laugh. “Not that I tried. I was so embarrassed. I wanted to absolutely wreck you. You looked like a little angel laying there, and all I wanted to do was take my pants off and get my dick in your mouth. I felt like the worst person alive.” 

Zayn laughs and it turns into a groan when Liam’s cock is finally all the way inside him.  “Ahh that’s good,” he whispers.  “That feels really good.”  

“Mm,” says Liam, gripping Zayn’s hip and grinding gently up into him.  He gives his cock a few light strokes and Zayn moans loudly.  “Tell me,” Zayn bites out, “what’d you do then?”  

“I, uh,” says Liam, pulling out halfway and pushing back into him, “I went for a run.”  

Zayn bursts out laughing, because of _course_ he did.  That’s so Liam.  Going for a bloody run. 

“Don’t laugh,” says Liam, fake-cross. “This is supposed to be sexy.” 

“Your sexy story involves you working out?” 

“I was trying to stop thinking about you.” 

“Did it work?” 

“Kind of,” says Liam.  “Well, no.  As soon as I got back to the room and saw you sprawled out over the sheets, it was all right back.” 

He’s fucking Zayn slowly now, gentle and steady, one hand braced on Zayn’s shoulder, the other still gripping his hip. Zayn presses his face harder against the glass and moans. 

“So what’d you do?” he asks softly. 

“Got in the shower,” breathes Liam against the back of Zayn’s neck.  “Tried not to touch myself, but I couldn’t help it.  Thinking about standing over you on the bed while you reach up and lick my cock, just watching you, and you’d glance up at me with that look you do sometimes, like you knew just how bad I wanted it – oh god, even thinking about it now –“ 

“I would’ve loved that,” says Zayn. “I would’ve begged you for it.”

“God, I know,” hisses Liam, hips snapping up, banging Zayn against the window.  Zayn moans at the pain, fingers scrabbling against the glass.  

“That’s it, Lee,” he pants, “harder, harder—“ 

Liam complies, both hands on Zayn’s hips as he fucks him.  “I came so hard,” he says, almost conversationally.  “It was one of the first times I really let myself think about you that way. Definitely the first time I ever wanked off over it.” 

“Fuck yeah,” mumbles Zayn, reaching down to grasp his own cock.  

“I could barely hold myself up,” Liam groans. “I had to get one hand up against the shower tiles while I did it.  It was like I couldn’t control myself.  Felt like either I did that, or I was gonna go into the other room and wake you up by shoving my cock down your throat.”  

He slows down a little, pulling almost all the way out then pushing slow-slow-haaard back in, just the way Zayn likes it. Zayn’s falling apart on his cock, an orgasm coming distant but sure on the horizon.  

“You probably would’ve liked that, though,” Liam surmises, running a hand down Zayn’s stomach and batting his hand out of the way, gripping his dick.

“Definitely,” Zayn chokes out, bucking into his hand, cheek pressed flat against the glass.  “I would’ve loved it.”  

“I just kept thinking about getting a hand in your hair and tilting your head back, kissing you for real – I really wanted to kiss you proper, by the way, no more of those bullshit three-seconds-never-talk-about-it kisses— then nudging my cock against your lips, holding your head right where I wanted it, the way your tongue would feel dragging over my balls –“ 

He fucks up into Zayn harder, angling his hips just right.  He’s so good at this nowadays that it’s not even fair.  Zayn never stood a chance.  He pushes his forehead to the window, cold against his sweat-slick skin, relishing the feeling of Liam’s balls slapping against him.  Liam twists his hand on Zayn’s cock.

“Oh fuck Liam.  I think I’m gonna come,” he stutters, knees shaky.   

“Oh yeah baby, that’s it,” breathes Liam against his ear, and Zayn can tell without looking that he’s got that big shit-eating sunshiney grin on his face.  “Oh come for me, babe.”  He’s jerking Zayn’s cock perfectly, light and firm, and Zayn’s about to lose his goddamn mind.

He comes with a strangled shout, looking out over the dark trees, the glistening river in the distance.  “Unngghh, Zayn,” Liam is grunting, fingers pressed tattoo-hot into Zayn’s hips, pounding into him.  Liam’s teeth sink into his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist, and Zayn can feel his cock pumping inside as Liam comes.  They stand there for a few seconds, panting, Liam holding Zayn up. Then Liam pulls out, and guides Zayn back to the bed, giving him a little shove.

“Oof,” says Zayn.  

Liam jumps into bed, sidling up next to Zayn and wrapping an arm around his waist.  “You came on the window, y’know,” he says conversationally.  “Nasty boy.”  

“You made me,” mumbles Zayn, pressing his face into Liam’s strong, sweaty chest.  

“Fair,” says Liam.  “I would call it a joint effort, but that’s just me.” 

“I should clean it,” says Zayn, making no effort to move.  

“We’re millionaires,” says Liam. “We don’t have to clean up after ourselves anymore.” 

“False.”  

Harley gives a sleepy growl and throws a paw over Liam’s bare stomach.  “Ugh,” says Liam.  "I'm being aggressively cuddled."  

"Good," Zayn mumbles, curling against his side.  Liam runs his fingers absently over Zayn's skin.

“You know, maybe things used to be simpler, but I didn’t have you then. I'd put up with all the bullshit in the world for you.  Nothing compares to this.” 

“Me too,” Zayn says sleepily, nestling against Liam’s sweaty skin.  “You’re nice. I like you.” 

Liam drops a soft kiss into Zayn’s hair. “I like you too.”


End file.
